


Das Schlimmste, das Wahrste, das Schwerste

by Reichenbachstag



Series: Tatort shenanigans [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Communication, Episode: Erkläre Chimäre, Episode: Zwischen den Ohren, Ja meine güte Baby, M/M, Outing, Trans!Boerne, minimal tho, wo gibt's denn sowas
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reichenbachstag/pseuds/Reichenbachstag
Summary: Es scheint so als sei endlich reiner Tisch was ihre Beziehung angeht oder nicht?
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Series: Tatort shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827937
Comments: 17
Kudos: 26





	Das Schlimmste, das Wahrste, das Schwerste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanpersoningfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanpersoningfox/gifts).



> Ah here we go again.  
> Kann man als Sequel zu 'Von Blumanzügen, Homophobie und diesem und jenem' lesen muss man aber nicht.  
> Der Titel ist aus 'Unbeschreiblich' von JJL höchstpersönlich.  
> Was gibt es noch zu sagen, außer das der Autor spätnachts zu heftig projiziert?

Du.  
Das alltäglichste Wort der Welt klang aus Boernes Mund immer noch etwas ungewohnt, auch wenn gerade der das schon seit einer knappen Woche in seine üblichen Redeschwälle einbaute.  
Eigentlich hatte Thiel sich auch vorgestellt, dass Boerne ihm das Du ganz formal und mit Handschlag anbieten würde. Wenn er es denn überhaupt getan hätte; siebzehn Jahre lang war ihm das ja nicht in den Sinn gekommen.  
Zu was genau sich ihre Beziehung denn nun gewandelt hatte, wusste Thiel allerdings selbst nicht.  
Nach dem ersten Kuss vor dem Präsidium und dem gemeinsamen Abendessen hatte Boerne ihn noch ein einziges Mal zu einem feierabendlichen Umtrunk eingeladen.  
Boerne war aus dem Schmollen gar nicht mehr herausgekommen, als Thiel gefrotzelt hatte, dass der Weinfleck auf dem dunklen, bestickten Hemd ja nun auch nicht weiter auffiele.  
Jetzt hatte Boerne allerdings mit ungewohnter Knappheit um ein ernsteres Gespräch gebeten.  
Kaum hatte sich Thiel jedoch auf der Couch niedergelassen, da hatte sein Gegenüber auch schon angefangen über Bonsaizucht zu reden. Bonsais. Das Thema war doch schon seit drei Jahren bei Boerne durch.  
Kurz wägte er ab Boerne weiter über die Wichtigkeit der Verholzungsfähigkeit der jeweiligen Baumsorte zuzuhören entschied sich dann aber dagegen.  
Entweder würde ihm für die Unterbrechung gleich sonst was um die Ohren fliegen – oder…  
Boerne lehnte sich fast schon übereifrig in den Kuss, brachte Thiel aus dem Gleichgewicht, welcher sich mit der einen Hand am Sofa und mit der anderen an Boernes Taille stabilisierte.  
Doch sobald seine Hand das, heute ungewöhnlich schlichte, Hemd berührte zuckte Boerne zurück.  
Thiel hatte sich auf eine Erklärung eingestellt doch sein Gegenüber atmete nur flach und vermied tunlichst Augenkontakt, also zog er seine Hand zurück.  
„Frank, ich…“  
Schweigen.  
„Ich sollte dir alle Fakten präsentieren, damit du nochmal re-evaluieren kannst.“  
Das brachte Thiel nun vollends aus dem Konzept, wollte Boerne jetzt den aktuellen Fall diskutieren oder hatte er etwas so Schwerwiegendes verheimlicht, dass er nun tatsächlich davon ausging, dass es für Thiel etwas ändern würde.  
„Erinnerst du dich noch an meinen Kindheitsfreund?“, Boerne quietschte das letzte Wort fast.  
Er überlegte kurz und dann fiel es ihm wieder ein, das letzte Gespräch im Allerheiligsten am Ende des Falles.

‚Das mit Frau Clemens tut mir echt leid, aber nun können Sie sie ja endlich beerdigen.‘  
‚Ihn. Bitte, Thiel tun Sie mir und ihm den Gefallen.‘

„Ja. Ja, klar kann ich.“  
Boerne atmete tief ein.  
„Der eigentliche Grund, warum wir uns damals gut verstanden haben, war ursprünglich geteiltes Leid. Dasselbe Problem.“, noch ein tiefes Ein- und Ausatmen.  
„Das heißt du bist…“, wie formulierte er die Frage nur, ohne unhöflich zu werden?  
Boerne ließ ihn nicht zu Ende denken.  
„Nein! Ich war auch niemals eine Frau!“, er schauderte.  
„Das wollte ich doch gar nicht sagen! Aber du bist, äh trans?“  
Dann überfiel ihn Boerne mit wann er es zuerst bestätigen hatte lassen, wann er angefangen hatte mithilfe seines Patenonkels die physische Umwandlung anzustreben.  
Es wirkte als wollte er Thiel ‚Zeugnisse‘ vorbringen, dass er ein richtiger Mann war. Aber Boerne schien keinen Drang zu verspüren aufzuhören, also unterbrach er ihn auch nicht.

„Du hättest mir das nicht sagen müssen, aber ich bin dankbar, dass du es trotzdem getan hast.“  
Ein entrüstetes Schnauben ließ ihn wissen, dass Boerne sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.  
„Ich bitte dich! Wie hättest du dir das vorgestellt? Wir wollen miteinander schlafen und dann machst du ein langes Gesicht?“  
„Mja, also das mit dem Trans-sein sollte ich schon wissen, aber mir ist doch Schnuppe, wie lange du schon legal Karl-Friedrich heißt. Warte mal!“  
Boerne schaute ihn an wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht.  
„Du hättest dir alles aussuchen können und hast Karl-Friedrich genommen?“

Er hätte KF stundenlang über die traditionellen Doppelnamen der männlichen Boernes zuhören können, aber der unterbrach sich selbst irgendwann.  
„Also das ändert nichts? Du willst das immer noch?“  
„Mja, aber über Verholzungsfähigkeiten hör‘ ich mir heut‘ Abend nix mehr an!“

**Author's Note:**

> So Ylva - ist zwar nicht Tatort Stuttgart aber ich dachte mir, dass ich dir einfach generell die nächste Tatort-FF widme.


End file.
